


i don't think about you all the time (but when i do i wonder why)

by Jaina (Eta_Carinae)



Category: Inception (2010), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eta_Carinae/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: It's 2012 and they're on a train.Or what happens when you watch Titanic and Inception in one week.(Inspired by My Life Began With You by KristiLynn, title from Reckoning Song by Asaf Avidan)





	i don't think about you all the time (but when i do i wonder why)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Life Began With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829237) by [KristiLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn). 



> This has gripped me and demanded to be written. It was inspired by and is kind of a continuation to the wonderful work listed above, that kept wandering through my mind for quite some time.

He has not seen her in a very long time. She does not remember him, he‘s sure, but he remembers her. Her bright laugh, her red curls and her deep unhappiness. He offered her a way out and she opened the safe for him. He died, she woke up to an empty train compartment. But that was a long time ago.

It‘s 2012 and they‘re on a train. She keeps glancing his way, he keeps his eyes fixed on his book decidedly, occasionally turning a page at an appropriate speed.

"Excuse me“, she says, hesitatingly. He looks up from his book. "Have we met before?“

"No, sorry Miss, I don‘t think I‘ve had the pleasure“, he replies, feigning innocence.

"But you do seem familiar. I _know_ you", she says and the absolute certainty of her tone is worrying him. He shrugs.

"Where should we know each other from? I do think I'd remember you, to be honest." A little flattery never hurts. She is, however, undeterred.

"I don't know. It's all very blurry. Like an early childhood memory. Or... a dream... yes, maybe it was in a dream. Yes, I think so, that's it!“ Her eyes widen in recognition. Dom is getting uncomfortable. He is gripped by the sudden urge to storm out of the compartment, but he cannot draw any more attention to himself. Especially not hers.

"Strange dream, that must have been.“ He tries to sound unconcerned and immediately wants to slap himself. He has now basically given her an invitation to talk about it in detail and he doesn‘t know if he can stomach a retelling of the tragic romance Arthur and Nash had dreamt up with a bottle of whisky one night. But she‘s not that talkative, it seems.

"Yeah“, she says, "Strange it certainly was. Very cheesy at times. But it gave me hope during a time in my life, where I didn‘t have anything else. So it will always be important to me.“ She smiles sadly. "I‘m sorry, you have no idea what I‘m talking about, do you? You just remind me so much of it, it‘s unbelievable.“ He looks at her in quiet wonder.

"It‘s okay“, he chokes out after a little while. His voice is hoarse and he clears his throat.

"Glad I could help, even if it was just in a dream.“ He has said this a little too seriously, he realizes, but she doesn‘t question him, she just smiles and holds out her hand.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater“, she says. So she did not marry Hockley, that greasy business tycoon, after all in the end. Part of him knows this is a really bad idea, but she is hypnotizing and happy and he can‘t stop himself from saying, with a crooked smile:

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down.“ Her expression becomes pensive as her mind tries to piece that familiar sentence into her reality, but fails.

"You are...“, she starts, but trails off, unsure what to even ask.

"Dom Cobb, nice to meet you.“

He shakes her hand. And that is the moment he knows that something is beginning, something is starting.


End file.
